Everything Changes
by Phantom Awakenings
Summary: “Don’t worry Jazz” He said in a whisper “I forgive you, it wasn’t your fault.” Jazz finds out more as she tries to find her way home. Sequal to Truth.


_AN: Hey guys, I'm back with another story, that just also happens to be the sequal to Truth! So, read, review, and all that good stuff!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, nor do I own any song lyrics. All rights for lyrics belong to Staind_

**

* * *

**

**Everything Changes**

Danny's ghost form came up to the ceiling above his sister and his body. He looked down sadly at the scene below. He hadn't wanted to leave, in fact, he was sure that he had left against his will. His heart sank lower at his sudden revelation. He was a full ghost now, he couldn't come back no matter how much he wanted to. He hung his head low and began to journey off in the opposite direction, not knowing what would come.

Jazz sniffed as more tears came to her eyes. Her brother…her brother was gone, she looked up at his lifeless and beaten form, "Danny…please, if you can hear me, I love you, I always will."

The ghost Danny stopped as he heard his sister's voice. He wished he could tell her the same, but somehow he knew he wouldn't be able to. Sighing, he continued on his way.

_If you just walked away  
What could I really say?  
Would it matter anyway?  
Would it change how you feel? _

She picked herself up off the ground and began undoing the bonds that had held the boy tightly to the spot. Hatred began to swell in her heart at the people- _No, they're not people, they're ghosts and horrible monsters. That's what they are for killing someone innocent. _She gently lifted her brother's surprisingly light body off of the table and began to walk out.

Many thoughts began to invade Danny's head as he flew even farther away. Sometimes he had wondered why his sister had stayed by his side after she found out about his secret. _Imagine, her still loving a mess like me. She really was a great sister to me._ Tears began running down his face as he thought of the loyalty his sister had shown. He'd only wished he could tell her 'thank you' face to face.

_I am the mess you chose  
The closet you cannot close  
The devil in you I suppose  
'Cause the wounds never heal _

As Jazz made her way out of the building, holding her brother's corpse, she began to think back on good and bad times she had with Danny. They had been really close when they were younger, they shared everything. Toys, little secrets, you name it, they shared it. Then…they grew up, stopped hanging out with each other, stopped talking to each other like they used to.

She wished she could turn back the years and do it all over again, and stay close to Danny. Sighing, she looked up to the ceiling again, "Danny, I hope you'll forgive me for what I did to you" her voice dropped an octave as she started to cry again, "I'm so sorry" Everything felt numb inside her; there was a slight hint of the grief she was feeling but that was all.

She wasn't sure if she'd ever be able to feel again. 

But everything changes  
If I could  
Turn back the years  
If you could  
Learn to forgive me  
Then I could learn to feel

Danny was surprised that he had heard his sister's voice once again. He looked down and blinked; his sister was almost right below him. In his misery, he hadn't paid attention in what direction he had gone in. "Don't worry Jazz" He said in a whisper "I forgive you, it wasn't your fault." The ghost decided he'd follow his loving sister; and make sure nothing harmed her as she made her way home, with his body in her arms.

The boy also succumbed to more thoughts that flooded his head. He remembered fights he'd had with the girl below him. Some of them were so stupid; he didn't know why they had kept them going. Then, there were just times with her that he swore they were a dream. He was always happy to find out that they were real. 

Sometimes the things I say  
In moments of disarray  
Succumbing to the games we play  
To make sure that it's real

Tears came once again to Danny's eyes at the thought of memories. He now wished he could turn back to clock, and say things that had gone unsaid in the past. Maybe even right some of the wrongs he had done to his family. He'd miss his mom and dad, their crazy inventions that they thought didn't work. There were times when he'd be fighting ghosts that he was really grateful for what they had supplied for him.

He looked back down on his sister, "I'm sorry Jazz….I'm so sorry I left you." The numb feeling that was in his sister was similar to what he was feeling right now. The boy knew for certain that he would never be able to feel again.

But everything changes  
If I could  
Turn back the years  
If you could  
Learn to forgive me  
Then I could learn to feel

Jazz was surprised that no one had tried to stop her from getting out of the building her brother and she and been kept in. Finally she found the entrance and quickly walked out of the shelter. Shifting the weight of the body in her arms, she set off toward home and far, far away from the place that held memories that no one else should be able to know of.

As Danny went to phase through the same building that his sister had just left, he was stopped by a hand placed on his shoulder. He turned around to see Ember in front of him. "Wha-what are you doing here! Didn't you want me like this in the first place?" She smirked at him, "You know, as much as I'd like to see your downfall halfa; having your sister like that is not something I'd like to have on my continents. That…and you're really not supposed to be a full ghost anyway."

Danny stared at her puzzled "…wha-?" Ember cut him off by speaking again, "Just…don't ask questions about this. Go back to your body." Danny silently nodded and flew out the confines of the building toward his body "We'll meet again Danny Phantom…someday" That's the last thing he heard as he entered his body.

When it's just me and you  
Who knows what we could do  
If we can just make it through  
The toughest part of the day

Out of the corner of her eye, Jazz thought she saw Danny's hand twitch, then quickly brushed it off as wishful thinking and continued her journey home. The thing that made her pause again was a movement in the boy's body. She was sure that this time it hadn't been false. She looked down toward the battered face of her brother and almost dropped him in shock of seeing his features stir.

"D-Danny?" Her voice came out in a whisper. Slowly his eyes opened to reveal crystal blue eyes staring into the jade ones of the girl. "He-hey Jazz" the voice coming from him was raspy and quiet. "Oh god, Danny you're okay! I thought I'd lost you!" Jazz quickly found a patch of grass and gently lowered her injured brother to the ground.

_But everything changes  
If I could  
Turn back the years  
If you could  
Learn to forgive me  
Then I could  
Learn how to feel_

"Y-you can't just get rid of me…that easily…Jazz" A small smile slowly made it's way onto his face. Fresh tears of joy now fell freely down her face as she stared at her little brother. "Don't ever scare me like that again, you hear me?" Danny nodded and grimaced at the pain that flowed through him. Jazz came forward, "Hey…take it easy, you were hurt pretty bad." Danny tried to sit up but was pushed back by his sister, "Don't get up, I'm still not sure what those ghosts did to you, but whatever it was, it wasn't good." Danny let out a small 'okay' and laid back.

The sister smacked her lips together in thought. She had to figure out a way to get her brother back to the house and get an ambulance to take care of him. "Okay, this is what we're going to do. I'm going to carry you home, then call an ambulance for you. You ready for this?" Danny sighed and shrugged, "As ready as I'll ever be."

Then we could  
Stay here together  
And we could  
Conquer the world  
If we could  
Say that forever  
Is more than just a word

They reached their destination faster than Jazz would've expected them to. Quickly she ran into the house and set Danny down on the couch while she called an ambulance. After she got done she came over and sat down on the floor by him. "You really scared me back there. I'm so glad you're back." He reached his hand out to his sister, "I forgive you Jazz, and I love you." With that Danny slipped into unconsciousness. The girl smiled at her younger sibling, "Me to Danny…me to." 

If you just walked away  
What could I really say?  
And would it matter anyway?  
It wouldn't change how you feel

The End


End file.
